


Anakin Has Done It Twice Now!

by DarthDarthBinks (Images_Of_Broken_Light)



Series: Anakin Skywalker's Four-Step Guide To Easy And Successful Flirting [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin knows everything, Crack, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Rey Is Not Having It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Images_Of_Broken_Light/pseuds/DarthDarthBinks
Summary: Anakin passes his helpful expertise on to future generations.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker (implied), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (implied), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Series: Anakin Skywalker's Four-Step Guide To Easy And Successful Flirting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722946
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Anakin Has Done It Twice Now!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a little unclear as to how _this_ ended up being my first fic/series (I can actually write! I swear!)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads this and does the stuff, it cheers me right up after a long day of sitting at home and eating half-frozen mac-and-cheese. 
> 
> Again, this is merely entertainment for my miserable soul and I mean no disrespect to these poor characters or the people who made them.

A mangled bit of metal dug into Rey’s shoulder as she twisted sideways in order to reach the smaller wrench that would hopefully do the trick. Her shirt was caught underneath her back, tugging her arm in the wrong direction, but there wasn’t enough room to roll over all the way, let alone sit up. There hadn’t been a day so far that Rey had regretted joining the resistance, but this was starting make her rethink. Rey took a deep breath, staring at the underbelly of the ship directly above her face, and stretched her arm out as far as it would go. She felt something cold and smooth hit the very tips of her fingers for half a second. Almost…there…! She fell back into her original position, preparing for another attempt. Would it count as improper use of the Force to--

“Hey!” said an overly cheerful voice. Even though she knew exactly what was going to happen, Rey tried to sit up before banging her head against the rough and extremely pointy underside of the ship. Her buns did nothing to dull the impact. The pounding in Rey’s skull gradually began to lessen, but she could already feel the inevitable bump forming. She sighed. 

“Who’s there?” Rey called out.

“It’s me, Anakin! And you might want to get out from under there so I can talk to you properly.”

Confused, Rey crawled out from under the wrecked fighter to see a man with blonde-brown curls and a scar across his eye, wearing a dark Jedi-style outfit and bathed in wispy blue light. 

“Hey, Rey! It’s Anakin! Nice to finally meet you!”

Rey had definitely heard that name before, but she had no idea where. Then it hit her. “Anakin, as in _Anakin Skywalker_?”

The man, _Anakin_ , winced. “Yeah, uh, turned to the dark side for a while there. Back now. Ready to bring balance to the Force.” 

“But why are you here? What do you want with me?” 

“You’re the new Last Jedi, aren’t you? Besides, Yoda and Obi-Wan tried to make cookies…” He trailed off, shuddering. 

Rey glared. “Do you need something?”

“No, no, but I can help you!” 

“With what?”

Anakin smirked. Rey wasn’t sure she liked where this was going. “Well,” said Anakin, “I’ve been told I’m quite the romance expert. Do you, you know, need help with wooing anyone? Because I--”

Rey was not wasting her time with this man. “Look, I don’t care who you are or how many people you killed, but I have a resistance to help maintain, and besides, Finn and Poe are the ones who need this kind of help, not me.” With that, Rey turned around towards the damaged X-Wing and began to shimmy back underneath it. 

“Wait!” She heard Anakin yell. “Who are Finn and Poe?”

“Friends,” Rey snapped from underneath the ship. “And feel free to go bother them. Kriff knows they need it.”

“Don’t worry,” says Anakin. Somehow Rey could just picture the exact kind of smile he had, and she did _not have time for this_. “I’ll go talk to them later. Right now I’m here to talk to you. I like you. You’re interesting. Are you sure you’re not my granddaughter?”

“ _I don’t know_ ,” Rey spat out, groping around to find a wrench, any wrench. Maybe he’d just lose interest and leave. It was worth a shot. 

“Okay, well, back to the matter at hand. You _must_ like _someone_.”

As hard as she tried not to think about her, a certain dark-haired, smiling mechanic who was probably in love with Finn or someone else Finn-like zipped to the front of her mind. Rey swallowed. “Why would I tell you? It’s none of your business.”

“I told you, I can help. Here’s what you do. You take a pear and--”

“A pear?” And where exactly was Rey going to find a pear?

“Well, actually any fruit can work. So you take the fruit, and you float it over to them. Then they take it, they eat it, you have a small rehearsed argument in a low-lit room, and bam! You’re getting married.”

“And this works?”

“I’ve done this to two people, and I married one of them!”

“And what did the _other one_ do?”

Anakin grimaced. “He lectured me about poor flirting techniques and made me drink tea. But then he kissed me!”

Rey shrugged. The galaxy was a strange place. If she could lift rocks with her mind, maybe this was a real thing. She gave Anakin a tiny smile before heading off into the growing dusk towards the edge of base, where there was a wall of bushes covered in tiny red berries. She’d seen some pilots eating them yesterday, so they couldn’t be poisonous… 

\- - -

Rose had devoured her dinner in less than five minutes, starving after she had spent all afternoon banging away at a salvaged TIE Fighter engine, so now she had nothing to do except trying not to look at Rey. She made herself look at Poe instead, who was telling some story about crashing his ship for the millionth time, clearly oblivious about the way Finn was staring at him like he wanted to eat him alive. Rose sighed. She’d had a bit of a crush on Finn for a brief moment before realizing he was already in love with someone else… 

Someone else who clearly reciprocated his feelings but was also incapable of having an adult conversation about it. Even Poe’s kriffing droid knew it. 

Rose, however, was one to talk. Exactly how many times had she dreamed of twining her fingers through those buns, kissing Rey until she couldn’t breathe?

At least she wasn’t so kriffing obvious. 

Rose almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of the whole thing when Poe stopped talking for a second just to look at Finn, biting his lip while Finn blushed so hard Rose could see it from the opposite end of the table where she sat. At least Rose wasn’t so ridiculously dense that she would actually realize if Rey did something like that… 

“Hey,” said a voice that was suddenly very close to her. Much too close, in fact. Rose would recognize that voice anywhere. _Get a grip, would you? She’s a_ Jedi _, for kriff’s sake_. 

“Hi, Rey!”

“I… uh…”

Rose watched, probably a touch too dreamily, as Rey pulled her hand out of her pocket, fist clearly clenched around something small. Rey opened her palm, but Rose still couldn’t see what was inside. Then Rey looked at the ground, blushing. Wonderful. Rose had embarrassed her. She did the nice thing and looked away. 

Where else was she going to look except back to the other end of the table, where attention had shifted to that other pilot, Jess; and Finn and Poe were now taking turns staring into each other's eyes. She couldn’t help being more than a bit jealous. 

Suddenly, she heard Rey clear her throat softly, and despite her best judgment Rose turned around. She tried ridiculously hard not to look at Rey’s beautiful eyes, she really did, but there was only so much she could control. She abruptly came to her senses. “Yeah?”

“Um…” Rey looked down again. She was definitely blushing this time. What could Rose have done?

She started to turn back around, and was contemplating excusing herself so she could go back to her quarters to sulk in peace, when she caught sight of a little round red thing hovering at her eye level. Without thinking, Rose plucked it out of the air. It was slightly squishy. Rose recognized it as a Kiozoberry, most likely from one of the bushes outside. She turned to see that Rey was looking at her. Had she used the Force to…?

Rose’s cheeks and ears had reached dangerously high temperatures. “You wanna, uh, come back to my room? So we can talk or whatever?” Kriff, what had she _done_?

But Rey was smiling. “Yeah,” she said. “I’d love to.” 

Rose’s brain had unhelpfully checked out at this point so she was forced to rely on muscle memory as she led Rey through the base. Rey, who was walking behind her, the muted sound of her footsteps the only confirmation she was still there. The unavoidable symbolism of it made Rose’s heart ache.’

Once they had entered Rose’s darkened quarters and Rose had flicked the sensor to activate the single light, she desperately tried to think of the best course of action. There was no telling when her roommate would come back, although dinner was probably almost over, and--

“Rose,” Rey whispered. Rose gulped and looked down. She was standing directly between Rey and the wall. And Rey was just barely blushing while staring into her eyes. Was Rose misreading the situation completely? Was it reasonable to assume that someone who could wield staffs and lightsabers alike, who could fix any ship, who could fly the Millenium Falcon almost as well as Han Solo himself, could possibly be drawn in any way to someone like Rose? Was it worth it to--

And then _Rey_ leaned forward and kissed _her_. Her lips were just as soft as they looked, a little chapped, and so, so warm… Rose kissed back with everything she had, lifting her hand to cup Rey’s cheek. Rey let out a tiny sigh and Rose smiled against her lips. She could feel Rey’s firm, slender body pressing up against her own, the slight pressure of her breasts…Rose just stopped thinking. She couldn't help it.

When Rey finally pulled away, Rose led her to her bed where they sat down on the edge, thighs brushing and arms around each other’s waists. Rose could barely breathe. 

“I’m sorry about the whole berry thing,” Rey finally said, smiling a tiny smile. 

Rose smiled back. “What berry thing?”

“I got visited by a Force ghost who was actually Master Luke’s dad who said I should do it. I guess he was right?”

“So _Anakin Skywalker_ , formerly a _Sith Lord_ , told you to levitate a Kiozoberry in front of my face?”

Rey blushed. “Yep. Well, he said to use a pear, but we don’t have any, so…”

Rose wasn’t sure whether to laugh or find this guy and murder him. Then again, his “technique” had sort of worked… 

She settled on laughing. And kissing Rey for at least three hours straight.


End file.
